Pirate's Treasure/Transcript
Starting out Redbeard Frank: Arr, Matey! 1. I'm in search of treasure. I'm in search of treasure. Redbeard Frank: Arr, treasure you be after eh? Well I might be able to tell you where to find some... For a price... What sort of price? Redbeard Frank: Well for example if you can get me a bottle of rum... Not just any rum mind... Redbeard Frank: I'd like some rum made on Karamja Island. There's no rum like Karamja Rum! 1.1. Ok, I will bring you some rum. Ok, I will bring you some rum. Redbeard Frank: Yer a saint, although it'll take a miracle to get it off Karamja. What do you mean? Redbeard Frank: The Customs office has been clampin' down on the export of spirits. You seem like a resourceful young lad, I'm sure ye'll be able to find a way to slip the stuff past them. Well I'll give it a shot. Redbeard Frank: Arr, that's the spirit! 1.2. Not right now. Not right now. Redbeard Frank: Fair enough. I'll still be here and thirsty whenever you feel like helpin' out. 2. Arr! Arr! Redbeard Frank: Arr! 3. Do you have anything for trade? Do you have anything for trade? Redbeard Frank: Nothin' at the moment, but then again the Customs Agents are on the warpath right now. 4. About the Task System... Irrelevant to the quest. (When talking to Redbeard Frank again without having progressed in the quest) Redbeard Frank: Arr, Matey! Redbeard Frank: Have ye brought some rum from yer ol' mate Frank? No, not yet. Redbeard Frank: Not surprising, 'tis no easy task to get it off Karamja. What do you mean? Redbeard Frank: The Customs office has been clampin' down on the export of spirits. You seem like a resourceful young lad, I'm sure ye'll be able to find a way to slip the stuff past them. Well I'll give it a shot. Redbeard Frank: Was there anything else? (Shows previous dialogue options) Smuggling the rum (When talking to customs officer without Karamjan rum) Customs officer: Can I help you? 1. Can I journey on this ship? Can I journey on this ship? Customs officer: You need to be searched before you can board. 1.1. Why? Why? Customs officer: Because Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. 1.2. Search away, I have nothing to hide. Search away, I have nothing to hide. Customs officer: Well, you've got some odd stuff, but it's all legal. Now you need to pay a boarding charge of 30 coins. 1.2.1. Ok. Ok. -- The ship arrives at Port Sarim. -- 1.2.2. Oh, I'll not bother then. Oh, I'll not bother then. 1.3. You're not putting your hands on my things! You're not putting your hands on my things! Customs officer: You're not getting on this ship then. 2. Does Karamja have unusual customs then? Does Karamja have any unusual customs then? Customs officer: I'm not that sort of customs officer. ----- (When talking to customs officer with Karamjan rum) Customs officer: Can I help you? 1. Can I journey on this ship? Can I journey on this ship? Customs officer: You need to be searched before you can board. 1.1. Why? Why? Customs officer: Because Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. 1.2. Search away, I have nothing to hide. Search away, I have nothing to hide. Customs officer: Aha, trying to smuggle rum are we? Umm... it's for personal use? (The customs officer confiscates the rum) 1.2.2. Oh, I'll not bother then. Oh, I'll not bother then. 1.3. You're not putting your hands on my things! You're not putting your hands on my things! Customs officer: You're not getting on this ship then. 2. Does Karamja have unusual customs then? Does Karamja have any unusual customs then? Customs officer: I'm not that sort of customs officer. ----- (When talking to Luthas) Luthas: Hello I'm Luthas, I run the banana plantation here. 1. Could you offer me employment on your plantation? Could you offer me employment on your plantation? Luthas: Yes, I can sort something out. There's a crate ready to be loaded onto the ship. Luthas: You wouldn't believe the demand for bananas from Wydin's shop over in Port Sarim. I think this is the third crate I've shipped him this month.. Luthas: If you could fill it up with bananas, I'll pay you 30 gold. 2. That customs officer is annoying isn't she? That customs officer is annoying isn't she? Luthas: Well I know her pretty well. She doesn't cause me any trouble any more. Luthas: She doesn't even search my export crates any more. She knows they only contain bananas. Really? How interesting. Whereabouts do you send those to? Luthas: There is a little shop over in Port Sarim that buys them up by the crate. I believe it is run by a man called Wydin. ----- (When talking to Luthas again without progressing) Luthas: Have you completed your task yet? 1. What did I have to do again? What did I have to do again? Luthas: There's a crate ready to be loaded onto the ship. If you could fill it up with bananas, I'll pay you 30 gold. 2. No, the crate isn't full yet. No, the crate isn't full yet... Luthas: Well come back when it is. 3. So where are these bananas going to be delivered to? So where are these bananas going to be delivered to? Luthas: I sell them to Wydin who runs a grocery store in Port Sarim. 4. That customs officer is annoying isn't she? That customs officer is annoying isn't she? Luthas: Well I know her pretty well. She doesn't cause me any trouble any more. Luthas: She doesn't even search my export crates any more. She knows they only contain bananas. Really? How interesting. Whereabouts do you send those to? Luthas: There is a little shop over in Port Sarim that buys them up by the crate. I believe it is run by a man called Wydin. ----- (When talking to Luthas again having filled the crate with ten bananas) I've filled a crate with bananas. Luthas: Well done, here's your payment. -- Luthas hands you 30 coins. -- 1. Will you pay me for another crate full? Will you pay me for another crate full? Luthas: Yes certainly. Luthas: If you go outside you should see the old crate has been loaded on to the ship, and there is another empty crate in its place. 2. Thank you, I'll be on my way Thank you, I'll be on my way. 3. So where are these bananas going to be delivered to? So where are these bananas going to be delivered to? Luthas: I sell them to Wydin who runs a grocery store in Port Sarim. 4. That customs officer is annoying isn't she? That customs officer is annoying isn't she? Luthas: Well I know her pretty well. She doesn't cause me any trouble any more. Luthas: She doesn't even search my export crates any more. She knows they only contain bananas. Really? How interesting. Whereabouts do you send those to? Luthas: There is a little shop over in Port Sarim that buys them up by the crate. I believe it is run by a man called Wydin. ----- (When talking to Wydin) Wydin: Welcome to my food store! Would you like to buy anything? 1. Yes please. Irrelevant to the quest. 2. No, thank you. Irrelevant to the quest. 3. What can you recommend? Irrelevant to the quest. 4. Can I get a job here? Can I get a job here? Wydin: Well, you're keen, I'll give you that. Okay, I'll give you a go. Have you got your own white apron? (If you don't have a white apron) No, I haven't. Wydin: Well, you can't work here unless you have a white apron. Health and safety regulations, you understand. Where can I get one of those? Wydin: Well, I get all of mine over at the clothing shop in Varrock. They sell them cheap there. Wydin: Oh, and I'm sure that I've seen a spare one over in Gerrant's fish store somewhere. It's the little place just north of here. (If you have a white apron) Yes, I have one right here. Wydin: Wow - you are well prepared! You're hired. Go through to the back and tidy up for me, please. ----- (If talking to Wydin again) Wydin: Is it nice and tidy round the back now? 1. Yes, can I work out front now? Yes, can I work out front now? Wydin: No, I'm the one who works here. 2. Yes, are you going to pay me yet? Yes, are you going to pay me yet? Wydin: Umm... No, not yet. 3. No, it's a complete mess No, it's a complete mess. Wydin: Ah well, it'll give you something to do, won't it. 4. Can I buy something please? Irrelevant to the quest. ----- (If trying to walk through the door to the storage room without wearing a white apron) Wydin: Can you put your white apron on before going in there, please? Returning to Frank Redbeard Frank: Arr, Matey! Redbeard Frank: Have ye brought some rum from yer ol' mate Frank? Yes, I've got some. Redbeard Frank: Now a deal's a deal, I'll tell ye about the treasure. I used to serve under a pirate captain called One-Eyed Hector. Redbeard Frank: Hector were very successful and became very rich. But about a year ago we were boarded by the Customs and Excise Agents. Redbeard Frank: Hector were killed along with many of the crew, I were one of the few to escape and I escaped with this. -- Frank happily takes the rum... ... and hands you a key. Redbeard Frank: This be Hector's key. I believe it opens his chest on his old room in the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. Redbeard Frank: With any luck his treasure will be in there. 1. Ok thanks, I'll go and get it. - 2. So why didn't you ever get it? So why didn't you ever get it? Redbeard Frank: I'm not allowed in the Blue Moon Inn. Apparently I'm a drunken trouble maker. ------ "First moles, now this! Take this, vandal!" Congratulations! Quest complete! Post-quest *''Using Hector's treasure on Frank'' **'Player:' I have the treasure, would you like a share? **'Redbeard Frank:' No lad, you got it fair and square. **'Redbeard Frank:' You enjoy it. It's what Hector would have wanted. Transcript